MY VALENTINE
by K.Kira is Jung Jiyool Naepoppo
Summary: gag nyambung antara isi dan judulnya, publish telat, " Siapa yang Kakashi Rindukan?" please RnR..  maaf, gag bisa bikin sumarry yang bener .


" Kakashi, antar aku ke supermarket ya!" ajak –lebih tepatnya perintah− temanku, Anko. Aku tak tahu apa alasan Anko mengajakku ke supermarket dihari minggu pagi seperti ini, biasanya Anko lebih memilih menikmati acara favoritnya, yaitu anime di salah satu channel tv dirumahnya. Ah…. Sudahlah lebih baik aku menemaninya, daripada terjadi perang dunia ke IV.

" Iya, iya, sebentar, aku mau siap-siap dulu" jawabku, aku yakin Anko pasti sekarang sedang tersenyum, karena ajakannya ku terima. Samar-samar, kudengar ia membalas ucapanku. Tapi lebih baik aku bergegas, Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah siap pergi menemani Anko berbelanja,sudah bisa dipastikan kalau nantinya Anko akan membeli banyak barang, yang hamper semuanya tidak berguna.

" wow, Kakashi…. Kamu terlihat sangat menawan dengan terusan itu!" Anko memujiku, saat aku keluar dari kamar menggunakan terusan berwarna Hijau pemberian Kekasihku,

" Kau terlihat cantik Anko, dengan rok levis mini mu," jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul, membuat Anko tersipu malu, biasanya ia memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan sisi ketomboy-annya, tapi sekarang ia terlihat sangat feminim, ditambah dengan rambut ungunya yang biasanya di kucir, ekor kuda sekarang diurai, membuatnya terlihat sangat anggun. " sebaiknya kita segera berangkat!" ajakku.

**END OF KAKASHI P.O.V**

**KIRA FAHARDIKA mempersembahkan:**

" **MY VALENTINE"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Minato X fem. Kakashi, FugaKushina, AnkoGenma, gaje, setting yang sering berubah ubah, typo(s), alur yang kesana kemari.**

**Genre: romance/ family (may be)**

" Kakashi, kapan ' Dia' pulang?" Tanya Anko, kepada Kakashi saat mereka sedang memilih-milih coklat.

" Entahlah Anko, aku juga tak tahu" Jawab kakashi lirih, raut wajahnya juga mulai murung, membuat Anko merasa bersalah.

" Maafkan aku ya, Kakashi. Jangan bersedih, Ia pasti kembali" hibur Anko.

" Ya, sebaiknya kita memilih lagi!" ajak Kakashi yang dijawab Anko dengan anggukan, " kau mau buat apa, Anko?" kakashi melanjutkan.

" Coklat untuk Genma, hehe…" jawab Anko dengan cengirannya yang 'khas.

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam Anko dan kakashi berkeliling supermarket, mereka berdua keluar dengan membawa berkantung-kantung belanjaan, sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati acara berbelanja kali ini. Bahkan Kakashi yang biasanya paling malas untuk berbelanja, mau berbelanja beberapa kantong belanjaan. Dengan alasan bahan makanan di dapurnya sudah habis.

**#**

**#**

**#**

Anko dan Kakashi adalah guru di Konoha Gakuen, Anko mengajar pelajaran Matematika, dan dijuluki 'guru paling killer' diantara guru-guru wanita yang lain, sedangkan Kakashi mengajar Fisika, dan dijuluki 'nona pemalas tukang telat', tapi itu dulu, sebelum Kakashi bertemu dengan 'Dia', 'Dia' telah merubah kebiasaan Kakashi yang malas bangun pagi, menjadi menyukai bangun pagi.

'Dia' adalah senior Kakashi saat masih kuliah, di Universitas Negeri Konoha (UNK). Kakashi mulai menyukai pria itu sejak pertama bertemu saat ospek penerimaan Mahasiswa baru, tapi dulu cinta Kakashi bertepuk sebelah tangan karena pria yang ia sukai itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Karena pria itu merupakan mahasiswa semester akhir, Kakashi jarang melihatnya, sejak saat itu Kakashi mencba untuk melupakan pria itu.

Kakashi sudah mencoba untuk melupakan bayang-bayang pria itu dari fikirannya, dengan cara mengencani pria lain. Kakashi mengencani rekan kuliahnya Asuma Sarutobi. Tetapi hubungn mereka tidak bertahan lama, karena Kakashi yang belum bisa melupakan orang yang dicintainya itu, dan tidak mau Asuma sakit hati, maka dari itu Kakashi menyudahi hubungannya dengan Asuma.

Setelah lulus dari UNK Kakashi bekerja di Konoha Gakuen bersama sahabat baiknya Anko Mitarashi, mereka menyewa apartement yang bersebelahan dilantai 10. Kakashi tidak tahu kalau senior yang dulu disukainya juga bekerja diKonoha Gakuen sebagai guru Bahasa Perancis. Ternyata pria itu sudah lama putus dari kekasihnya yang lama, dikarenakan mantan kekasihnya itu menikah denagn sahabatnya sendiri.

Hubungan Kakashi dan Pria itu berlanjut, dari sebatas teman menjadi sepasang kekasih, tetapi 2 tahun yang lalu pria itu pergi untuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya, yang dulu ditanganni oleh ayahnya, dan Kakashi tetap setia untuk menunggunya.

**#**

**#**

**#**

Hari senin, tanggal 14 februari, pukul 5 pagi waktu Konoha, terdengar suara orang yang sedang menyanyi, tak diragukan lagi itu pasti Kakashi yang sedang memasak sambil menyanyi. Kakashi bukan sedang memasak sarapan, melainkan memasak coklat yang kemain ia dan Anko beli. Kakashi selalu memasak coklat saat hari Valentine, selain karena pada dasarnya Kakashi sangat menyukai Coklat, Kakashi selalu berharap kekasihnya akan menemuinya saat hari valentine.

Kakashi mencetak coklat-coklat yang telah Ia lelehkan dengan bentuk-bentuk yang lucu dan menarik. Seperti love, rose, bear, star, and leaf. Kakashi melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya, ternyata sudah jam 6.30, Kakashi segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat mengajar.

Kakshi keluar dari apartemennya mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan rok hitam. Rambut silvernya ia kucir ekor kuda. Saat berjlan kakashi merasa seperti sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Kakashi pnik, buru-buru ia men-stop taxi " Taxi, ke Konoha Gakuen, pak" ucap Kakashi.

'siapa tadi? Mengapa ia mengikutiku? Apa dia penguntit? Ya Tuhan selmatkanlh Hambamu ini' ucap Kakashi dalam hati. "sudah sampai nona!" ucap sang supir Taxi.

" Berapa, Pak?" Tanya Kakashi sebelum turun dari Taxi,

" 300 yen Nona," jawab sang supir taxi. Kakashipun segera membayarnya, lalu berjalan kearah gedung Konoha Gakuen.

**#**

Dihalte tempat Kakashi biasa menunggu bus, maupun taxi, ada seorang pria yang berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berkulit putih berdiri disana dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia bergumam " kenapa, Kakashi malah lari?". Saat pria itu melihat taxi, pria itu lantas menghentikan taxi itu, dan naik kedalamnya.

**KAKASHI VIEW**

" Selamat pagi anak-anak?" sapaku seperti biasa saat masuk ke dalam kelas. Hari ini aku mengajar kelas 2 IPA 1, tempt anak-anak yang pandai berkumpul.

" Pagi, Hatake Sensei" sapa murid-muridku,

" Uchiha, kumpulkan pekerjaan rumah temanmu dan bawa kemari!" aku menyuruh murid yng paling pandai sekaligus ketua kelas di kelas ini. Selain itu Uchiha Itachi juga anak dari orang yang sudah melukai kekasihnya, Uzumaki Kushina dan Uchiha Fugaku. Walaupun usia Itachi baru 14 tahun, tapi ia sudah menjadi siswa SMU, mungkin karena otaknya yang jenius, makanya Ia bisa seperti sekarang ini.

" Hai, sensei" jawabnya lalu mulai mengumpulkan pekerjaan rumah teman-temannya. Setelah semuanya terkempul Itachi menyerahkannya padaku untuk ku koreksi. Dan seperti biasa nilai-nilai mereka sangat memuaskan.

" Seperti biasa, nilai kalian semua sngat memuaskan, sekarang kalian buka buku kalian BAB 3, baca, lalu kerjakan! Jika ada yang tidak kalian ketahui tanyakan saja!" seperti biasa, aku menyuruh anak-anak didikku untuk melakukannya.

**End of Kakashi View**

**NORMAL POV**

Seorang anak mengangkat tanggannya, " Sensei!" panggil anak itu kapada seorang wanita yang tengah menulis sesuatu di bukunya, wanita tersebut lantas mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

" Yamanaka, ada apa?" Tanya wanita tersebut lembut. "apa ada yang tidak kamu ketahui, Yamanaka?" lanjutnya.

Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Yamanaka tadi, tersenyum dan mulai berbicara, " Begini sensei, apa benar, guru music kita akan digantikan oleh guru baru?", pertanyaan tadi ditanggapi anggukan oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

" Benar, tapi Sensei tidak tahu apapun tentang Guru baru itu, kecuali guru itu bergender pria".jawaban sang guru kontan membuat anak-anak perempuan dikelas 2 IPA 1, itu bersorak senang. Dan anak laki-laki mengeluh, karena lagi-lagi guru musiknya adalah Laki-laki, kecuali beberapa orang, sakah satunya adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Sudah beberapawaktu belalu, sebentar lagi bel pergantian pelajaran akan dibunyikan. Kakashi mulai membereskan meja guru dari barang-barangnya, dan menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. " Anak-anak, rapikan buku kalian, jangan lupa kerjakan PRnya, dan sampai jumpa" ucap Kakashi sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas.

" Sampai jumpa sensei!" ucap murid-murid serempak, membalas salam guru mereka, Kakashi.

**#**

**#**

**#**

Jam terakhir kalas 2 IPA 1 adalah music, sekarang mereka sedang berjalan ke ruang music. Mereka sangat penasaran seperti apa rupa guru music mereka yang baru itu. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berjalan, sampailah mereka di ruang music.

Saat murid-murid kelas 2 IPA 1 berada di ruang music dengan guru baru mereka, Kakashi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Apartementnya.

Knock… knock….

Suara pintu ruang misic diketuk, terdengar suara tegas dari dalam menyuruh mereka semua untuk masuk ke dalam, " Masuklah". Murid-murid itupunmenuruti perintah guru baru mereka dan memasuki ruang music.

" Apa kabar kalian semua?" Tanya guru baru itu yang dijawab " Baik, Sensei" oleh seluuhmurid, yang ada diruang music tersebut.

" Perkenalkan, aku adalah guru baru disini, Namaku adalah Minato Namikaze. Aku guru music sementara kalian, sampai Yamato sensei sembuh dari sakitnya, ada pertanyaan?"

" sensei sudah punya pacar?" Tanya seorang murid yang diketahui bernama Karin.

" tidak!" jawaban Minato membuat beberapa murid perempuan yang tertarik padanya tersenyum bahagia, " Tapi, aku sudah punya calon Istri, dan aku akan melamarnya Hari ini!" lanjut Minato, membuat beberapa siswa yang tadinya tersenyum bahagia sekarng tengah bermuram durja.

" Itachi, bagaimana kabar orangtuamu?" Tanya Minato kepada itachi, membuat beberapa siswa menunjukkan ekspresi bingung mereka.

" mereka baik-baik saja, sensei" jawab Itachi singkat. Mendengar jawaban Itachi yang sangat singkat itu membuat Minato terkikik.

" Kau itu, sama seperti ayahmu, pelit bicara, dan minim ekspresi" Kakashi berkata seperti itu, karena ingat saat kuliah dulu.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Tak terasa sebentar lagi belpulang sekolah akan berbunyi. Samahalnya seperti Guru Kakashitadi, Minatopun, melakukan hal yang sama, menyuruh anak-anak didiknya untuk berkemas. Kemudian mengucapkan salam perpisahan. " Sampai jumpa lain waktu ya, dan Itachi salam untukkedua orangtuamu ya!" dan dijawab " Hn" oleh Itachi.

**#**

**#**

**#**

" Kakashi, aku mau makan malam bersama, Genma. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu menonton film" kata Anko, saat Anko hendak pergi makan malam bersama Genma, dan terpaksa membatalkan janjinya dengan Kakashi.

" tidak apa-apa, siapa tahu Genma nanti akan melamarmu, hehehe….." canda Kakashi. " Sudah sana pergi, Sang Pangeran sudah menunggu…" lanjut kakashi.

" Kakashi,,,,," geram Anko, " Awas ya, aku akan membalasmu nanti" ucap Anko sebelum meninggalkan Kakashi didepan pintu apartementnya.

" Aku tunggu, Anko.." balas Kakashi agak keras.

**#**

**#**

**#**

Ting tong…

Suara bel Apartemen Kakashi berbunyi, Kakashi berteriak dari dapur menyuruh sang tamu untuk menunggu sebentar, " Tunggu sebentar!" sembari berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya,

Cklek…. Suara pintu dibuka, Kakashi terkejut mendapati sosok yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. "Mi-na-to" Kakashi mengucapkan satu nama sambul tergagap.

" Ya, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Minato kepada Kakashi yang masih mematung didepan pintu kamar Apartemennya.

" ya, tentu saja, silahkan masuk" ucap Kakashi, sambil menyingkir dari depan pintu, member Isyarat kepada Minato untuk masuk. Minato tersenyum kearah Kakashi dan mulai berjalan kedalam rumah.

" Kau masih bekerja di Konoha Gakuen?" Tanya Minato kepada Kakashi dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Kakashi. " Aku, juga mengajar disana mulai hari ini!" lanjutnya, Kakashi baru menyadari, guru music yang sedari tadi dibicarakan adalah Namikaze Minato, Kekasihnya yang selama ini pergi meninggalkannya.

" aku tidak tahu" jawab Kakashi dengan suara rendah. " Kapan kau kembali?" kakashi bertanya dengan diiringi senyuman kecil, membuat Minato ingin mengecup bibir lembut itu.

" Tadi pagi, aku langsung kemari, tapi kau malah lari saat kuikuti!" jawab Minato dengan suara yang semakin, lama semakin rendah. Membuat Kakashi membelalakkan matanya.

" Ja-ja-di, tadi itu kamu? Aku kira siapa? Makanya aku lari" jawab Kakashi, ada nada bersalah dalam ucapannya, " Maafkan aku ya, Minato-kun" lanjutnya, Kakashi menambahkan surfik –kun dibelakang nama Minato, membuat sang empunya nama sangat bahagia, dan yakin Kakashi sudah memaafkannya, karena tidak memberinya kabar.

" Aku, memaafkanmu Kaka-chan" Minato menambahkan surfik –chan dibelakang nama Kakashi, karena itu nama yang Minato berikan kepada Kakashi, sesasat setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sangat lama, tidak terasa sang waktu sudah hamper mencapai puncaknya, tiba-tiba Minato berdiri, membuat Kakashi kaget, " Hatake Kakashi, Maukah Kau Menjadi Istriku?" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru, yang berisi cincin perak sederhana, dengan hiasan batu Blue Diamond yang sangat indah.

Kakashi terpaku ditempatnya, ingin rasanya untuk menangis, bukan karena sedih atau apa?, melainkan karena bahagia, apa yang selama ini iatunggu-tunggu akhirnya terjadu juga.

Minato masih menunggu jawaban dari Kakashi, " Apa jawabanmu? Apa kau menolakku?" Tanya Minato kepada kakashi dengan nada sendu dan wajah murung, karena kakashi tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Bukan,,, A-A-Aku mau" ucap Kakashi pelan, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang ayu. Minato sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Setelah memasangkan cincin perak itu dijari Kakashi, Minato memeluk Kakashi dengan suka cita.

" Terimakasih Kakashi, kau mau menjadi Istriku," ucap Minato ditengah-tengah pelukkannya. " mana hadiah valentine untukku?" Tanya Minato kemudian.

" ada di dapur" jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum. " Ambil saja, aku membuat banyak kog" lanjut Kakashi, "ada banyak coklat untukmu, sisakan untuk besok, ya!" perintah kakashi setelah Minato melepaskan pelukkannya dan berjalan kearah dapur.

" baiklah" jawab Minato, " Kaka-chan, boleh aku menginap?" Tanya Minato dari dapur, sontak membuat kakashi kaget, tapi karena mereka berencana untuk menikah akhirnya Kakashi mengiyakan pertanyaan Minato.

**THE END**

**NOTE:**

Untuk seorang reader yang telah mereview fic _**KakaNaru**_, yang berjudul _**" Life with Couple"**_, meminta untuk dibutakan pair dengan Chara _**female Kakashi**_, sekarang sudah Kira buatkan, mohon Reviewnya.

Sebenarnya fic ini mau dipublis tepat tanggal 14, tapi karena lappienya dipakai maen game, jadi baru bisa dipublish sekarang.

Kira juga _**gag menerima flame**_, yang _**menghina pair**_ ataupun _**Chara diatas**_… terimakasih….

**REVIEWnya ditunggu lho…**


End file.
